


Colin, Bradley and a truckload of self indulgence. OR Why Absinthe Is Always A Good Idea

by Schadenfreude



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunk ramblings, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, In fact not even a Mary Sue, It's actually just me, JOURNAL ENTRY, M/M, Mary Sue, Multi, Spin the Bottle, Threesome, Unapologetically ME, Unashamedly Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreude/pseuds/Schadenfreude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a freeform writing exercise. It is something of a journal entry / personal fantasy. <br/>It is self centric and written in the first person. </p><p>Everything written within is pure drunken fantasy. </p><p>Absinthe is good. You should try it with ice, apple juice and fresh mint. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colin, Bradley and a truckload of self indulgence. OR Why Absinthe Is Always A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting up a few of my old fics I found from a few years ago. The fandoms will chop around a bit tip I get back into the new stuff which will be all Sherlock or rpf.  
> 
> **I believe this is the last of my old fics \•/ **

ok, so i've had a couple of absinthes now. I was sitting there in what i like to call my absinthe haze, you know with the numb tingling and the flights of fancy? oh wait, that might just be me...  
anyhoo, so i close my eyes and drift off into my fantasies, and... well... i had alot of fun, so I'm going to jot this one down. It's purely self indulgent trite, and i dont expect anyone else to appreciate it :p but i just wanted it down, so down it goes.

So  
As I close my eyes I find myself whisked away to another world. A world of myth and magic? yes. But a world of cockatrices and unicorns? Royalty and wizards? not so much. 

As I breathe in I close my eyes. When I reopen them I am in Pierrefonds. I am amongst actors and directors, writers and costumers, and I amongst my equals. Somewhere along the way I have managed to meet an influential member of the Merlin production crew, impressed them with humour, wit and raw honesty, and they saw something of value. I am now arriving in Pierrefonds to meet the crew, my workmates. 

On my first day, I meet Bradley. I may possibly have held his hand a little too long when shaking it. Perhaps brushed my fingers along his palm a little too gently. I feel his eyes roam, my body heating under his gaze. By the time he returns to my face, I am waiting, one eyebrow cocked, a smile tugging at one corner of my mouth unabashedly. This is a lovely welcome indeed. 

At lunch Bradley joins me. The conversation is easy, jovial. But at times he finds my foreign sense of humour perturbing. Ah. Not much more than a pretty face perhaps? And body of course. But he is very friendly and welcoming. And who needs more than a nice, welcoming, pretty face???

Later that same day I meet Colin.   
In stark contrast to Bradly (as always) we hit it off straight away in an immediate, comfortable meeting of the minds. I shouldn't find it too surprising. There's alot of Irish heritage back home in Australian culture. I have often found the two cultures to have a very similar sense of humour. And tempers :).  
Colin very kindly sits with me while we wait for a scene that is being shot in which he plays no part. In no time at all he has me laughing until tears are stinging my eyes. As we sit there Bradley walks in the room. Noticing his curiosity in our conversation, Colin starts miming completely random nonsense. I can't help but join in, pointing at him, then motioning his "spell casting hand" towards Bradley, then I run my hands in the hourglass shape of a woman, spanking said imaginary Bradley woman on the bum, winking at Colin. Colin then "spell hand"'s towards Bradly, then illustrates the shape of a dragon. I mirror his dragon, then lean mu arm towards Colin's, and our dragons kiss. :p My turn again. I "spell hand" bradley once more, then mime a puff of smoke, then contort my hands into a frog on my knee. The frog jumps a few times along my lap. I then hold the frog up to Colin, who kisses it and "poof" the frog turns ino a prince. By this time I am sure tears must be streaing down my face as I try to restrain myself from laughing.

A few nights later I find myself turning Bradly and Colin's "do not disturb" signs around on their hotel room doors, so they will have cleaners walking in on them in the morning. They of course blame Angel. Bradly looks over and sees me trying to hide my smile. A flicker of laughter and respect flash across his eyes. 

The next week some of the cast and crew are at a local pub, celebrating the end of our working week.  As the drinks flow freely and the night moves on, the numbers start to dwindle. There's only about half a dozen of us left. All in our 20s. And all very drunk. In a momentary lull in the conversation Bradly calls out "spin the bottle!" 

"you... the... WHAT?" I manage to splutter out. Bradly's eyes laugh at me, but as I glance around it would seem that everyone else is drunk enough to think this is a brilliant idea. Well. Who am I to argue?

"So what are the rules?" I ask.

"I think the rules are pretty obvious Angie." Bradly rolls his eyes. "you spin the bottle and kiss whomever it points to."

"Yes. Thanks for tat Bradly." I retort. "But does it have to be heterosexual only? Or do we kiss WHOMEVER it lands on?"

Bradly looks around at the girls in the room. "Oh definately WHOMEVER!"

I look between Bradly and Colin. "Great! Drinks AND a show!"

Colin looks over wide eyed at Bradley, who quickly looks over at him, not particularly perturbed. This alone quickens my pulse.   
When my turn comes the bottle spins happily to rest pointing toward Bradley. I take a breath. I know what he thinks of me. I joke around with them all the time. Partly he sees me as one of the boys. A joker. Well, I've always had a penchant for surprising people.

Bradley clears his throat. "Right. Well then."

And the game continues. 

When it's colin's turn, the bottle lands on Bradley.  
NOW this is getting interesting!

Colin gulps. He walks over to Bradley's chair, leans down and plants a chaste kiss on Bradley's mouth. Until Bradley reaches around, grabbing his head and pulling him in for a much deeper kiss. Colin's eyes go wide, but as Bradley's tong teases his mouth open, brushing against his own tongue, I can see the tension leave him. He closes his eyes and leans into the kiss, melting under Bradleys ministrations. 

A small moan escapes me before I realise it. 

As Bradley finally relinquishes Colin and they break apart, Clin returns to his chair without meeting anyone's eyes. His cheeks are pink.

Next to spin the bottle is the lady with the pink hair from the costume department. As her spin results in the bottle pointed squarely at me, I look over to the boys. Both are leaning forward in their seats, Bradleys eyes are gleaming and a grin is plastered across his face. Colin's eyes are once again wide, and he licks his lips almost imperceptibly. 

The lady with the pink hair (I'm yet to memorise everyone's names) jumps up and plops herself lightly in my lap. She brushes her hand against the side of my face, as I mirror her movement, brushing her cheek with my own hand. She kisses me softly, teasing my tongue with her own. She flicks her tongue against my teeth, nibbles my lower lip. I capture her mouth in another kiss. As we break away she continues planting soft, almost chaste kisses on my lips. I turn with a smile to look at Colin and Bradley. Bradley is leaning so far forward in his chair I'm afraid he might fall out. He groans. I can hear it from here. Colin is sitting back, fidgeting. He crosses his legs. Then uncrosses them. Then crosses the other leg over. I can see his hard length straining against his jeans.  

It's time for the bar to close. We all stumble out into the cool night air, drunk and happy.   
As I wander around the corner ready to light a smoke, Colin follows me. He pins me against the wall,, capturing my mouth with his own. I moan against him, grasping at his shoulders, his waist, anywhere i can reach. I just need to feel as much of him as I possibly can. I need to touch all of him in that moment. He holds my wrists against the wall, grinding his hips against mine. He lowers his head to my breast, nibbling through my top. 

Almost from nowhere Bradley appears. "What's this? You've started without me?"

Colin glances up, turning slightly, pulling me towards him. Bradley moves to lean against me from behind. I sigh and lean back against him as I wrap one leg around Colin's hips.  I turn my head to lazily kiss Bradley. Turning back I then capture Colin's mouth again, desperate for him as Bradley nuzzles at my neck. Colin kisses down my jaw to my throat. I feel him nip at my throat and I can't help but moan. Just then Bradley moves his ministrations to my ear. I gasp loudly like a drowning woman desperate for air.  I hold Colin's head to me as he bites my throat. Biting and sucking and licking. All over. I can feel Bradley's hot breath panting in my ear. My leg is shaking too much to support me now. I grasp at Bradley's arms, as Colin holds my hips. I grind desperately against him. My mind loses all coherant thought. My whole worlds consists purely of Colins teeth at my throat, Bradley's breath and tongue at my ear, I manage to pant out "If you don't... oh god... stop now... ungh... I'll... I'm going to.... *pant*..." Just then Colin's hand reaches under my blouse, finding my left breast, finger flicking the nipple as his hand strokes the breast. Followed almost immediately by Bradley reaching around to stroke and squeeze my right breast through the material of my top. "oh... OH" The boys hold me up as a wracks passes through my body. I lose control. My fingernails draw blood on Bradley's arm. Somewhere I hear a keening sound. A part of my mind realises this is me. That part will remind me of it later.   
Slowly I come back to my senses, lowering my leg I manage to stand of my own accord. Very shakily. I lean against the wall for support. I doubt I'll ever be able to breathe steadily again. Colin takes my hand, leaning in for an embrace and a gently kiss. He trns to Bradley, "I think it's about time to head back to the hotel, don't you?". Bradley grins and I sigh.   
In this land of magic and wonder I wander off into the night with my magician and my prince and at last I can breathe.

And that's the flight my fancy took this fine evening.

Now I am almost sober, and the sun is almost up. I can hear birds singing. Ugh. Damned absinthe induced inanities!  
Goodnight! sweet dreams! ;p  



End file.
